


Heal My Wounds

by musesmistress



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan has sworn to protect The Seeker, but most of the time it was the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal My Wounds

Kahlan exhaustedly sat down on a big boulder on the edge of the creek. She buried her face in her hands feeling as if she was going to cry. She knew she couldn’t. She knew she was the Mother Confessor and had to be strong, but sometimes she felt so small. All the horror she had been through, all the evil she had seen and lived, were placing a heavy burden on her shoulders. The burden had become too much and felt as if it was crushing her, so she'd left the came to find solace.

Trembling, Kahlan dropped her hands into her lap and stared blankly at the rapid water flow trying to move the boulder she was sitting on. She felt like the water, trying to accomplish something that seemed impossible. The only way for the water to travel is around her, but in the quest she and The Seeker were on meant that the only way around was usually harsher and often more deadly. She didn’t know how much longer she could keep going.

Kahlan has sworn to protect The Seeker, but most of the time it was the other way around. They had to save the Midlands, Heartland, Magic and the whole world from falling into the evil grasp of The Keeper. They were doing the best they could and still it seemed that it was never enough.

A gentle hand slipped onto Kahlan’s shoulder. She swallowed against the lump in her throat, but lost. Uncontrollably tears started to run along her cheek, dripping onto the boulder.

“It’s okay,” Richard soothed her in a whisper. He pulled Kahlan into a protective hug. She wasn’t afraid of showing him her fears, but this was the first time she had felt this overwhelmed by the emotion of despair. Rationally she knew she had to pull herself together, but emotionally she wanted to be the little girl she once was, hiding and crying in secret. Something she'd never told anyone, not even Richard. And that all because she was The Mother Confessor and represented the strong leader of the Midlands.

Richard pulled her chin up and placed a soothing kiss on her forehead. “We’ll find it in time. Kahlan, You’re never alone. I’ll always stand by your side.” Richard looked deep into her eyes. “Together we’ll find the Stone of Tears, banish The Keeper back to the Underworld and seal it permanently. There will be peace again. You will have to trust me on that.”

A faint smile tried to break through the flow of tears. Kahlan nodded and took a deep breath. If anyone could make a promise for her to believe, it was The Seeker. His smile and words could heal any wounds torn by her emotion in this dark time. She took a deep breath to calm down. Richard was with her and together they stood a chance. Together.

“Tomorrow,” Richard said, anticipating her demand to get back on the road. “We’re all exhausted and need a good night's rest before we can move on.” He kissed her again. “That includes you,” He smiled and ran his hand across her cheek.

Kahlan smiled and in only a whisper she said. “Thank you.”


End file.
